1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass frame and an assembling means thereof, especially to an eyeglass frame in which the assembling among a main body of the eyeglass frame, an auxiliary eyeglass frame, and the assembling means of the eyeglass frame is in a removable and detachable form. Moreover, the main body of the eyeglass frame and the auxiliary eyeglass frame respectively are disposed with mounting grooves for receiving removable lenses. Thereby each component can be assembled and disassembled removably. Thus users can assemble the components they need to form eyeglass frames and production resources of eyeglass frames are used more efficiently.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to protect eyes from harmful UV light, people always wear sunglasses for blocking UV rays while in outdoors. Along with the popularity of televisions and computers, the ratio of short sighted people to total population increases gradually year after year. Thus there are more and more people need to wear glasses for correcting people's vision. However, the prescription sunglasses are quite expensive. Thus the prescription eyeglasses is added with a sunglasses that blocks UV rays, as disclosed in Taiwanese Publication No. M334340-eyeglass attached with second lens. In this prior art, a main body of the eyeglass frame is fastened with a first lens. A receiving seat is disposed projectingly on right and left sides of upper edges of the main body of the eyeglass frame while a chamfered receiving slot is arranged on the receiving seat. The eyeglass further includes a second lens. A columnar pivoting rod is arranged on the second lens, corresponding to the receiving slot of the main body of the eyeglass frame so as to connect the second lens with the main body of the eyeglass frame. The second lens can be lifted and received toward the main body of the eyeglass frame.
Yet in practice, it is found that the above prior art has following shortcomings:
1. The main body of the eyeglass frame available now is projectingly disposed with receiving seats on right and left sides of upper edges. In such design, when the second lens is not used and is disassembled, the two projecting receiving seats on the main body of the eyeglass frame look weird and have negative effects on the appearance of the main body of the eyeglass frame.2. The receiving slot on the receiving seat of the main body of the eyeglass frame available now is chamfered while the pivoting rod arranged on the second lens and corresponding to the receiving slot is designed in a columnar shape. Thus the second lens is lifted and received toward the main body of the eyeglass frame. However, by the design of the column and the chamfered slot, the lifting and receiving of the second lens are not smooth. Under the restriction of the columnar shape, the second lens can be lifted up only to a certain angle. Moreover, after being used for a period of time, the columnar pivoting rod and the chamfered receiving slot are easy to get worn-out and become flat. Thus the locating effect is weakened or disappears.3. The second lens and the side eyeglass frame with columnar pivoting rod are produced by integrated injection molding. Thus the second lens itself can not be replaced. Moreover, while manufacturing, both the second lens and the side eyeglass frame with columnar pivoting rod are formed by injection molding at the same time and this leads to waste of production resources.
Furthermore, refer to Taiwanese Pub. App. No. M347580-eyeglass assembly, the eyeglass assembly includes a main frame and an auxiliary frame. The main frame consists of a bridge connection member with a slot on a top side thereof. The auxiliary frame includes a detachable locking member that locks with the bridge connection member and a liftable lens unit assembled with the locking member. The locking member further includes an against wall that leans against the top side of the bridge connection member, two lugs extended upward from right and left sides of a top surface of the against wall, and an elastic against block extended upward from the top surface of the against wall and with flexible elasticity. The lens unit is disposed with a location block that is rotatably assembled between the lugs and is leaning against the elastic against block. The location block is composed of a covering against surface on the bottom side, a lifting against surface on the top side and a horizontal shielding surface on the back side thereof.
Thereby when the lens unit is at a covered position, the covering against surface of the location block is against and located on the top side of the elastic against block. Now the lens unit attaches on the main frame and the angle therebetween is zero. Moreover, when the lens unit is lifted to a lifted position, the lifting against surface of the location block is against and located on the top side of the elastic against block. Now the lens unit is lifted while the angle between the lens unit and the main frame is 90 degrees. Furthermore, when lens unit is rotated to a horizontal shielding position, the horizontal shielding surface of the location block is against and located on the top side of the elastic against block. Now the lens unit is lifted completely and the angle between the lens unit and the main frame is 180 degrees.
According to above description, it is learned that the lens unit in the Taiwanese Pub. App. No. M347580-eyeglass assembly can be adjusted only at three stages—at 0, 90, 180 degrees. However, the light emitting angle and light conditions of the sun changes along with the time. The eyeglass assembly with 3-stage adjustment can't be lifted to a proper angle according to the change of light angle and intensity at different time for blocking the harmful sunlight directly onto eyes and allowing a certain amount of light into eyes to see properly.
In order to overcome shortcomings of above two prior arts, there is a need to create a new eyeglass frame with higher practical value.